Sticks and Stones
by Lin3reborn
Summary: This is my second Yugioh story. I'm going to make a better story tomarrow, as for it is almost 12:00 in the morning. So mainly, read, review flame what ever. Flame me, It'll replace any heat bills we have.


Sticks and Stones

By: Melody Smith

Chapter one

Teacher's Mistake

"Some time it feels like the worlds on my shoulders,

Everybody is leaning on me,

Sometime I think theirs nothing to live for,

Cu'z there is no reality.."

"Oh no! "thought Yugi franticly as he kept glancing to and from Honda and his recent love; Ribbon.

He emptied out the contents of his desk and backpack as the teacher had instructed, glancing once more to the confused form of Ribbon as she inspected the package that they had put in her desk; Honda's love letter puzzle.

The horrible teacher started coming down the alleyways between their desks, snapping as unlucky children she came across. Yugi let out a sigh as she started coming down his row, missing Ribbons who was at the window, last row.

Yugi felt a strange tingle as if somebody had interfered with fate. Yugi smiled- happy that at least Ribbon was going to not be picked on. But, then he saw her slowly approaching his desk, he hoped that he was being over looked.

"Mr. Mutou" he inwardly cringed as he practically felt her hard gaze. Yugi felt the happy tingle of successes leave him and, Yugi, who would have admitted himself crazy before he told anyone, was positive that something was trying to push out of him, to get to the teacher.

"Y . . . yes Mrs.Ch. .C. . . Chono," Yugi didn't lift his gaze, a sudden remembrance of earlier childhood lessons overcoming him with a shudder. Glancing around, still avoiding the witches eyes, he saw all the kids, even bullies who cared nothing for him, giving him pitted looks. Some one picked on by Mrs. Chono was normally to be expelled.

"What is the matter with you Mr. Mutou? Do you have some type of stuttering problem. Well don't be shy!" Yugi felt what ever it was intensify inside him, but he pushed it away and replied softly," No Mrs. Chono. . . I-"

But she cut him off.

"Even though you don't, why in the world are you here?" Yugi looked up, caught off guard with the strange question, not catching the trap the he had fallen into like some of the bullies did.

"Because school's in session and I've-"cut off again.

"Yes, yes we all know that! But I'm asking why you're not in the elementary school, or at most middle? You look to be 13 years old!" Yugi felt liked he'd swelled an anvil. Slowly he looked down, his eyes wide and suddenly moist.

His height had been something that had haunted him all his life. Specially when his father. .

He shook.

"Ma'am," he said in a soft voice," I. . I'm sorry but . . .I. . . I'm just. ,"he gulped and took in the sight of the classroom full of enraged or pity filled looks. He hated to say this, and never liked the subject brought up," I'm just short."

Yugi looked up with misty eyes, hoping she would leave him alone now that he had insulted himself.

"So being short makes you think you're tuff? Different? Special?"

"No ma'am"

"Smart? A know it all? A geek?"

"No Ma'am"

"Hmm . . . . Then I guess you're nobody. Must be, I mean, did you're parents pull a Harry Potter on you and stick you in a cupboard? Could that be why you're so small and pale? Eh, Casper?" he took a shuddering breath; the pushing feeling going threw his protective barriers demanding to be let out. Almost as if to take control of him.

"Stick and stones may break my bones but Words will never hurt me." Yugi repeated silently in his head.

But the feeling proceeded, as if trying to say," But you are hurt! And I should go hurt her."

"No Ma'am," he said. His dead voice sounded very unlike him.

"Hmm. . . Well since you have been disrupting my class, would you mind giving me you're parents Number."

"479-6736. my grandpa will be there." Yugi replied.

"I did NOT ask for you old Grandfathers number I would like you're parents. Now, Mr. Mutou!" Mrs.Choco seemed to be enjoying torturing him, and adding the things she could get him expelled for.

"You can't contact them, Sensei."

"LISTEN YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BRAT," she screamed. Putting a hand delicately to her chest she growled out," Give me one good reason."

"Their dead."

His cold voice wavered at the word 'dead' and he quickly snapped his head down.

The classroom buzzed with a unaccustomed silence and Yugi silently prayed she had left.

"Mr. Mutou," she said in a sick sweet voice," did they die, or did they just abandon you for you're lack of growth."

The silence rang on, rendered only by the gasp and sob from young Yugi. That was it, Yugi's final mental wall had broken, and shattered.

Slowly, shamefully, he put his head in his hands and sobbed.

"SHUT UP YOU UGLY BITCH AND LEAVE YUGI ALONE," it was Jonouchi. He had been trying to silently send Yugi sings of how to answer the questions, but he hadn't caught on.

"Mr-"started Mrs. Choco angrily.

"Yah don't bother Yugi! He didn't do nothin' to yah,"

The teacher looked from Jo to Honda and stated," Both expelled."

"Y. .y. .you lea. leave them alone!" It was Ribbon. She was blushing furiously, a finished puzzle on her desk, and she was shaking.

"Expelled,"totted the teacher almost lazily, obviously trying to not show her shock.

But shock over came her quickly; soon almost every kid was standing up in defense; yells of outrage echoing threw out the class room.

Unknown to everybody, when Yugi had broken down sobbing his barriers had been broken, allowing what ever thing that had been trying to take control, unleash it self.

So, in a small flash, Yami Yugi appeared, standing stalk and angry. No one noticed his appearance, as for they were all to busy ganging around the teacher to care. Yami, frowning, murmured under his breath," Now for how much pain you have put people threw, you shall under go the same!"

As he said this her hole face seemed to become a puzzle and with a few plucks all her make up disappeared, leaving the ugliest woman behind as the result.

"AAH!" screamed Jonouchi shrilly, surprisingly girly like, as he jumped aside for he had been holding her shirt ready to punch. Other kids, meanwhile, backed up and, while she ran away, Yugi whipped his wet cheeks off, guessing between his blackout that she had gotten scared and ran off.

"You ok Yugi?" looking up he came face to face with Honda, Jonouchi and Ribbon.

"Y. . .Yah. . ."he said giving them a shaky smile. Feeling his eyes get moist again, he looked down and stuttered," I. . .Think I knew to go the restroom." And with out even waiting their response he ran out of the class room.

"Damn teacher!" cursed Jonouchi as he punched the wall.

Lin: WELL sorry to say this is the first chappy. I'm never satisfied with the first few chapters, so I'm most likely going to change it in near futcher. Well please, RR! Seeyah!


End file.
